happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Love in the Dark
Plot --'The scene opens in New Orleans. Pop and Cub walk amongst a crowd towards a restaurant'-- Cub: So tell me again, Pops. What the hell are we doing here? Pop: I already told you, Cub. There's a grand opening for a new fast food joint. Cub: So you dragged us all the way to New Oral Cancer so you could try the food? Pop: No, son... I'm applying to be their cook... Cub: Why couldn't my friends come? We were going to do all sorts of cool shit together! Pop: Your friends are...a bit old for you. Besides, this is just a trip for you and me. Cub: Then why are they here? *points at Lumpy and Truffles* Lumpy: Just pretend we're not here. Pop: There it is, son. The new place I was talking about! Now you wait outside while I go in to interview the bosses. Wish me good luck! Cub: You're gonna need it, old man. Truffles: Did he just leave you by yourself? Aren't you like a kid? Cub: Aren't you supposed to be rolling in crap or something? --'Elsewhere, Cuddles talks to Toothy about relationships'-- Toothy: *showing a photo of himself with a girl* Ain't she a beauty? I met her today at a dental checkup. She was an intern. Cuddles: *sighs* Toothy: Hey, whatever happened between you and Giggles? Cuddles: We broke up long ago. I don't like to talk about it. Toothy: C'mon, Cudds. I'm your friend. Speak up. Cuddles: It's just, she's been cheating on me with all these other guys. I got really pissed at her when I found out. We got into a huge fight and that was just the end of it. Toothy: That's too bad. You two seemed happy together. *sees her account on Tinder* Hey, I found her! If you want I could give her a call. Cuddles: I want nothing to do with her, Toothy. Toothy: Fine. *puts phone away and pats Cuddles on the back* At least you've got me. *unknowingly butt dials Giggles* --'Cuts back to the restaurant burning to the ground, surrounded by a fire crew with one horribly burnt citizen jumping out the window'-- Cub: Damn, daddy. Looks like you really fucked up this time. Pop: I told you not to use that language! How was supposed to know what a jambalaya was? *looking at a photo of his old wife* If only you were here... I'd still have something to live for...come on, Cub, let's... *Cub goes missing* Cub? Cub?! -Cub enters a dark magic store and wanders around, impressed. He picks up a Necronomicon, when Pop grabs his shoulder- Pop: Cub! You scared me! I've been through enough today! And put that book down, it's dangerous. -Luna appears before the duo coming out of a puff of smoke- Luna: Welcome, visitors. What can I help you with? * a speechless Pop stares at her with a lovestruck gaze, drooling at the mouth* Cub: How much for this cool book? Pop: *swiping it away from him* Believe me, Cub. The last time I read this thing, a demon possessed you and I had to kill you in order to send it back to the Underworld. Luna: Well, it seems you have experience in the dark arts. Name's Luna, and you are? *offers a handshake* Pop: *stutters* You can call me Pop. And this is my son, Cub. Luna: He's adorable. Cub: Right back at ya, pretty mama. Pop: Hey, if you're not working tonight, there's a new place we could eat at. Dinner on me? Cub: You just burned-*has his mouth covered* Luna: Actually, this place is going out of business. We've been receiving a lot of complaints about demonic possession and hauntings, so we're ordered to close shop. I guess I could go out with you to take all this off my mind. Pop: She said yes *faints* -'Cub decides to look around some more as the scene transitions back to Toothy's house, where Giggles rings the doorbell'- Toothy: Giggles? What brings you here? Giggles: Um, don't you remember? You accepted me on Tinder. *Toothy gives off a puzzled look* Now let me in! -Giggles makes her way inside, sits on the sofa and undoes her bra, while Toothy stares speechlessly- Giggles: You know you want it... *Cuddles suddenly comes down the stairs* Cuddles: Hey Toothy, I...WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?! Why is she here?! Toothy: It's not what it looks like, Cuddles! She just... Giggles: Step off, Longears! Your friend has the hots for me now! Cuddles: I can't believe this... you...YOU...*punches Toothy and knocks out his glass eye, then tackles him on the floor* -'Later that night, Pop and Cub sit with Luna at a restaurant'- Pop: Mmmm, never thought jambalaya would taste so good! Luna: Eh, I've tasted better. Pop: Well I just so happen to be a world-class chef. If you ever find yourself in Happy Tree Town, I'd be willing to cook up a burger for you. Cub: You gonna kiss her or what? -Lumpy and Truffles spy on the trio from a nearby table, when the latter receives a message on his phone- Truffles: Well that ain't good. It appears the ratings are declining. Lumpy: What!? But things are just getting good. How could we...*turns to see Luna and Pop exchanging laughs, and gets an idea* -Pulling a ring out of his shoe, Lumpy flings it at Pop's head, knocking him onto the floor. As he gets up, Luna sees him kneeling with the ring in his hand and gasps- Luna: P-Pop! This is all happening so quickly...I need to think this over. *rushes for the door* Pop: What? Luna, wait! Lumpy: Damn, she's leaving! Only one thing to do now. *lights a cigar and tosses it into the kitchen, causing a fire* -Guests begin fleeing the scene en masse, while Pop and Cub are trapped by the flames- Pop: Oh no! Not again! -A chunk of debris falls on Luna, trapping her as the flames get higher- Pop: *seeing his date in trouble* No...NOT again... -In a burst of courage, Pop grabs Cub and rushes through the flames. He tosses his son out the door before going back to help Luna by lifting off the debris. Much of the building collapses. Miraculously, Pop comes out alive, holding an unconscious Luna in his arms- Pop: Come on! Come on! Wake up! *pressing on her chest* -Cub plays a song resembling Careless Whisper on his phone. Luna awakens to see Pop on top of her, giving off a relieved and heartfelt smile that she is okay. Grateful that her life was saved, she gives him a kiss. The two begin making out, to Cub's disgust. Lumpy crawls out of the debris, watching the scene- Lumpy: We did it, Truffles! We...Truffles? *sees Truffles with a flaming board embedded through his head* Oh... -'Scene transitions again to Toothy's house. Both Toothy and Cuddles are tired and injured from a massive fight, ready to make things up'- Cuddles: I'm sorry I let a girl come between us, pal. Can you forgive me? Toothy: Apology accepted, Cuddles. Giggles: This is exactly why we broke up, Cuddles! You're always overreacting like some manbaby. Cuddles: You were my girlfriend! You can't just go eloping with other guys behind my back! Giggles: Well, you two seem good for each other. Why don't you and Gap Tooth over there make out? I'm outta here. Cuddles: Geez, what did I ever see in that bitch? *turns to Toothy* I guess it's just us bros again, right? Toothy: You know, she does have a point. We do seem good for each other. *gives Cuddles a romanced look.* Cuddles: *abruptly shakes his head* Whoa, whoa whoa! What's going on with you? Toothy: Um...nothing. -'The following morning, a large group of characters attend the wedding of Pop and Luna'- Petunia: Reminds me of our wedding day. Remember honey? *turns to Handy, who is fast asleep next to her* Pop: Oh Luna. This is the best day of my life. I'm glad I met you. Luna: Well, I just hope you're into black magic. Because I'll be doing a lot of that around the house. Pop: Really? Luna: You know, I could summon ghosts to do the chores. *she and Pop laugh* No, seriously. I can do that. -a bored Lumpy sits next to an equally bored Cub, who pulls the Necronomicon out of his diaper- Cub: Hey, big guy. Want to see something cool? Lumpy: Ooh, a book! What does it say? -'Cub reads the book aloud, cue dead birds dropping from the sky and an ominous green light emerging from the ground'- Trivia *This marks Luna's debut. *There are callbacks to Read 'em and Weep throughout the episode. *It is implied that Toothy has romantic feelings for Cuddles, and also that Cub hangs out with older friends. Category:HTF:10 Years Later Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes